Hetalia Units: UKARINE Owner's Guide
by singer22498
Summary: Hello, we are proud to present you with your UKRAINE unit! Please read the following information to ensure that you will not have a cry baby on your hands!


**Hello! Okay, so I had so much fun making the Belarus unit, I decided to make one for Ukraine! ENJOY!**

Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya (Ukraine): Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Hello! We are proud to present you with your very own UKRAINE unit. This manual was created to ensure that your bond with this unit will be a wonderful experience, and will not result on her thinking you hate her. There are severable easily accessible and user friendly sections in this manual, including Trouble Shooting and FAQ, which are located at the end. Please read every word, or else you may have a very sad unit on your hands.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Irina Braginskaya also goes by "Katyusha", "Sister", and "Ukraine"

Birthdate: August 24th

Lifespan: (Starting from activation) Indefinite

Height: 5 foot 6.5 inches

Weight: Um…. How much do her breasts weigh?

Date of Manufacture: Today

Place of Manufacture: Poor Ukraine, Hetalia Incorporated

Note: The UKRAINE unit, like all of the Hetalia units, will grow and mature into the motherly, warm hearted, cry baby that you will know and love. To change this course, give her a CANADA unit immediately after awakening, and lock them both in a closet. Things shall change….

Your UKRAINE unit comes with the following:

Long Sleeved White Blouse

Blue Overalls

Green Overalls

Green Headband

Blue Headband

Pitchfork

Hair Clips

Long Brown Coat

Brown Pants

Large Boots

Beret Hat

Extremely Large Bras (make larger if needed)

Family Photo (Her and Siblings as Children)

Awakening:

When you receive your UKRAINE unit, please proceed in opening the box. To gain her trust, you must whisper that you are a friend, and you have money. This will cause UKRAINE to happily jump out of the box and bounce over to you. This is the beginning of your bond.

Your UKRAINE comes with the following modes:

Motherly: This is UKRAINE'S default mode, and also her childhood mode. While in this mode, UKRAINE will talk endlessly about her younger siblings and how she wants them to be happy. She may also become protective of you, therefore trying to constantly do things for you. To unlock her "Cook" mode, simply tell her you crave some bread.

Weepy: This mode is fairly easy to see, as UKRAINE gets offended easily. During this mode she may cry for large periods of time and run away spontaneously. However don't worry, she always comes back, unless she by chance meets a CANADA unit. To take her out of weepy mode, tell her how special you think she is, and how useful the things she does are, even if they aren't that important.

Cook (Locked): During this mode, UKRAINE may spend most of the day in the kitchen trying to make bread and other goods for you. Consent to this unless you want her in weepy mode. To unlock this mode, ask for food while she is in the default mode.

Clingy (Locked): This mode may become unlocked anytime there is a RUSSIA unit near. UKRAINE loves RUSSIA and wants to be the best big sister to him ever. RUSSIA likes UKRAINE quite a lot, because he was like a mother to him and BELARUS. To make UKRAINE cling to you, lock RUSSIA in a closet and tell UKRAINE how awesome she is.

Rage (Locked): Mode happens when RUSSIA and BELARUS bicker at her while angry for long periods of time….. Dangerous. While in this mode, she enjoys to stuff people in ovens while baking bread…

Rebellious (Locked): This mode can only happen in the presence of a CANADA unit while in rage mode. A UKRAINE in motherly mode, however, will actually notice the invisible CANADA, and they can have a nice relationship being minor countries together. However, a UKRAINE in rebellious mode can be partly dangerous, so try to keep the pitchfork away from her…..

Relationships with Other Units:

RUSSIA (Ivan): UKRAINE loves RUSSIA, and is extremely motherly to him. She was the one who gave him the scarf that he still wears today. UKRAINE'S love for RUSSIA isn't as intense as BELARUS'S, but she still loves him and wishes they could be together. Though she wishes to be with him again, she either winds up running away at the chance due to the issues that arise between them (such as paying for gas), or due to being blocked from seeing him in some way (such as her boss prohibiting her from giving him anything).

BELARUS (Natalya): UKRAINE tries to get along with her younger sister, but usually BELARUS gets mad and doesn't like accept that UKRAINE may have feelings for RUSSIA also. UKRIANE is still like a mother to her little sister, and always apologizes for things she doesn't do to BELARUS. BELARUS says that she should burn in an oven for standing between her and RUSSIA, while UKRAINE replies that they should, instead, bake bread in the oven and be together.

CANADA (Matthew): CANADA is one of the only countries who actually pay attention to UKRAINE, and vice versa with UKRAINE, since she is one of the few to not ask CANADA who he is. This knowledge sprouts into a romance that is awesome yet helpful to each of the countries. However, a CANADA on rage mode may set UKRAINE into rebellious mode. This can be fixed by calming CANADA down and letting him talk to UKRAINE. Then she will slowly seep into either a clingy mode or motherly mode, where she shall be extremely protective of CANADA.

Cleaning:

UKRAINE units often get very dirty in the process of all of the farm work they do. UKRAINE enjoys bathing among others, unless in rebellious mode. If you tell her that you have running hot water, this shall overjoy her and she will gratefully take a bath.

Feeding and Rest:

UKRAINE loves to eat vegetables and potatoes, but she will attack any food that is given to her so that she can prevent starvation. Usually she may ask if you want her to cook some food for you too, in which you may say yes, for this will just make her bake bread for both of you.

Unless with CANADA, UKRAINE gets to bed at dusk and awakens at dawn. This is to ensure she can get everything done during the day. We encourage you to snuggle with your UKRAINE unit at night, for this will strengthen your bond with her.

Disposal:

Tell a BELARUS unit that she has stolen RUSSIA from her. This may be a brutal death, but your UKRAINE unit shall no longer exist.

Frequently Asked Questions FAQ:

Q: My UKRAINE unit is crying and won't stop. What's wrong?

A: She is in weepy mode. This may happen a lot, but we suggest coming up with a list of reasons why you like her.

Q: UKRAINE spray painted my curtains!

A: She may be in rebellious mode. Get her away from CANADA immediately, unless he is in invisible mode.

Q: UKRAINE has a giddy look on her face and it's freaking me out…

A: GET OUT OF THERE NOW! BELARUS HAS BRAIN WASHED HER! RUN AWAY TO SPARE YOUR LIFE!

Trouble Shooting:

Problem: You come home to find your UKRAINE unit trying to stuff CANADA in an oven.

Solution: … um….. Send her back, and get CANADA out of there!

Problem: UKRAINE had started to obsess over pancakes.

Solution: Ask her to make you some. CANADA has rubbed off on her, and it's okay.

Problem: UKRAINE is babbling to me about RUSSIA'S scarf…

Solution: Listen to her. This happens a lot, so we think it is just her way of reliving her motherly childhood.

Final Note:

We hope you enjoy your UKRAINE unit, and form a wonderful bond with her that will last forever.

Hey! This was a little harder than Belarus, since Ukraine is mentioned very little in Hetalia, but I still had a great time doing this. Don't forget to review! Oh and if you want to request another character manual, I will consider hahaha. Bye!


End file.
